Biggletorque: The Journal of Falinthris
Information You traveled deep into Dralnok's Doom at Finagle's behest and used one of the two keys you discovered in Gregory's Study to open a chest. Within, you found another mysterious key and a journal by someone named Falinthris. Finagle believes that he may have lived centuries ago and that the contents of the journal are encrypted using some sort of Cipher. He now believes you may be able to learn more about Falinthris by visiting Kirasanct, home of the Fiends. Quest Text Finagle tells you, , good, I've been thinking about this journal you found. The Journal of Falinthris. The odds are good that he was a Fiend and therefore there may be someone in Kirasanct who knows of him or at the very least of his research. That is where you should look next, my friend. Travel north to the Citadel of the Snows and seek out the answer. ---- Azmedai tells you, Falinthris, oh yes he is known to me. His part in The Marking was quite substantial, though his name was not one of the more well known. You found his journal, did you? Well, that is quite interesting! It is encrypted, is it not? Yes, I thought as much. There is only one who might be able to assist you to decrypt it. Travel to the Tower of Magery and speak with Eilen the Mage. ---- Eilen tells you, What brings you to the Tower of Magery, ? It is cold, isolated, and there are many ferocious and hungry wolves on the way. So it must be something of great importance. An encrypted journal? A mage named Falinthris? Falinthris... Eilen tells you, Oh yes, I remember the name now. He was mentioned many times in the ancient tomes I found scattered about this tower when I arrived. He helped found it, you know? He was also one of the greatest mages of the Age and helped bring about the creation of the Fiends and of Kirasanct. Eilen tells you, Many journals of the powerful were encrypted at the time, particularly among my own people. We are a very secretive lot. This age does not allow for secrecy as it once did, but we are loathe to let go of the old ways. Yes, I can help you. But first, you must do something for me. Eilen tells you, There is a tome of knowledge that I loaned to Androgos some while back and I have need of it in my research into the nature of ice magic. Carry this token to Androgos and tell him of my request. Return here to me when you have the Tome. ---- Androgos tells you, , was Eilen able to assist you with the Journal of Falinthris? Oh yes, I have heard of your search. Everyone here in the Citadel has, especially since it concerns one of such importance to the residents. She sent you back here, did she? Oh, yes, to recover her Tome. "Studies and Investigations by Antarrilel", an interesting book. It discusses the nature of the source of magic and how the peoples of Istaria are able to use it so effectively. But you are likely not interested in such matters, here you are. Androgos tells you, Hmm. That name. Oh yes, The Cleansing. That is where I remember it from. Speak with Azmedai, , he will know more than I. ---- Eilen tells you, Good, you have returned with my tome. Androgos had held onto it for far too long. I thank you for your assistance, . Now, I believe we had a deal did we not? You recover the Tome for me, I decrypt the Journal of Falinthris. Well, as it turns out I was curious what it said as well and went searching for the Cipher here in the Tower of Magery. Eilen tells you, Unfortunately I could not find any Ciphers by Falinthris here. Oh, I found many others as many of the early Mages of the Enclave encrypted their writings so as to ensure their research was not stolen by rivals. But none by Falinthris were here. Steps *Learn more about the Fiend named Falinthris from the residents of Kirasanct ** Note: Azmedai has further information. *Speak with Eilen the Mage at the Tower of Magery about the Journal of Falinthris *Listen to Eilen *Recover the borrowed tome from Androgos in Kirasanct *Return with the Tome to Eilen at the Tower of Magery *Listen to Eilen Rewards Category:Quests